Bad Things Happen For Good Reasons
by CountryGirl07
Summary: Shannon Moore takes Jeff, Matt, and Amy to visit his cousin in Texas. While there, tragedy strikes; will he and his friends be able to help his cousin? find out. OC/?, Jeff/OC, Matt/Amy
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the few characters who do not appear in the WWF corporation…they are their own people

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the few characters who do not appear in the WWF Corporation …they are their own people.

**Samantha Daniels Moore:**

23 years old

Nickname Sam

Brown hair w/ red streaks, mid length

5' tall; green eyes

Got pregnant at eighteen

**Colton James Moore:**

5 years old

Short dark brown hair; blue eyes

Son of Sam Moore

Nickname Colt

**Mia Cleo Jackson:**

25 years old

Red hair w/ black streaks; shoulder length

5' 5"; brown eyes

Helps Sam and Colton with ranch

I'm just gonna choose ages that I feel will fit the story:

**Shannon Moore 28 years old**

**Jeff Hardy 28 years old**

**Matt Hardy 30 years old**

**Amy Dumas 27 years old**


	2. Chapter 2 Where's My Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the few characters who do not appear in the WWE corporation…they are their own people.

"Shit!" a frustrated yell could be heard as Shannon Moore ran around his North Carolina home, "Where the hell did I put my duffel bag?!"

Laughter could be heard from three of his friends and co-workers, Jeff and Matt Hardy, and Amy Dumas. "It's on the couch right where you put it," Amy answered.

"Come on you guys this ain't funny," Shannon said as he finally found his bag and began filling it with clothes.

"Sure it is," Jeff replied, "I've never seen you move so fast."

"Why are we going to Texas with you again?" Amy asked as the four friends placed Shannon's belongings into the trunk of Jeff's corvette.

"Because I want ya'll to meet my cousin Sam," Shannon answered as they headed to the airport. Matt was about to comment when Shannon's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Shannon answered, "Mia?...Where's Sam?...Oh…Yeah we're on our way to the airport now…Amy, Jeff, Matt, and myself…We should be there about eight tonight…Tell Sam to be careful and I'll see ya'll soon…Ok bye."

"Who was that?" Matt wondered out loud.

"That was Sam's friend Mia, they're gonna have a BBQ when we get there," Shannon explained

"You know," Matt said, "You've only mentioned your cousin a few times. What's up with this dude?"

"Not much to tell," Shannon replied, "Her real name is Samantha, but if you call her that, she'll kick your ass…"

"Wait," Amy interrupted him, "You never said your cousin was a girl."

"I didn't?" Shannon thought for a few seconds before shrugging, "Oh well…Anyway, she's real small, can't remember how tall she is; she's 23 and has a five year old son, Colton, I think."

"What does she do?" Matt asked, "Havin' a kid that young, I wouldn't think that there'd be much for her to do."

"She's a horse trainer and breeder," Shannon said, "Mia helps around the house as much as she can."

"What's her boyfriend do for a living?" Jeff asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"There ain't one," Shannon replied, anger was evident in his voice, "Bastard took off the moment he got what he wanted when Sam was only eighteen." After that was said, the car was filled with silence for the rest of the ride to the airport. Shannon was thinking about seeing his cousin and her son, while Amy, Jeff, and Matt were wondering what the hell they were gonna do on a horse ranch out in the middle of no-where. Ten minutes later they were walking through the metal detectors.

"Okay, we have about thirty minutes before we board," Shannon stated, "Is there anything else you guys want to know? Because the moment we find our seats, I'm going off into my own little world." Jeff raised his hand like a little kid while grinning.

"Yes, Jeff?" Shannon asked.

"Is there going to be anything to do there? 'Cause I don't know a lot about horses," Jeff replied.

"Let's see," Shannon thought for a second, "She has two four-wheelers; one's hers and the other is Colton's, and last I heard she just bought a dirt bike from a guy that used to live around there."

"How big is her place?" Matt wondered. He was hoping there were trails to ride on instead of just around the house.

"She's got roughly 250 acres," Shannon answered, "A two acre pond with a dock, and a cross country course that was made for horses, four-wheelers, dirt bikes, and jeeps. I think it covers about sixty-three acres of woods. Trust me, we can all do some damage without getting into trouble." Amy, who had been quiet since the car ride to the airport, finally spoke up.

"Do you think she could teach me how to ride a horse?" she asked as they boarded the plane.

"I'm not sure," Shannon replied, "I know at one point in time she had a horse that she taught lessons with. She may have sold him though." He noticed the look of disappointment on her face and quickly added, "Buy I'm sure Colton wouldn't mind if you use his horse." Amy immediately perked up at the possibility of being able to ride a horse.

"How many animals does she have?" Jeff asked while they got situated in their seats.

"Last I knew, she had five horses, two dogs, three cats, and about thirty head of cattle," Shannon answered as h grabbed his mp3 player, "And I think Colton has a pet lizard."

"What part of Texas are we going to again?" Matt asked as he got his Ipod. "It's a small town called Bowie," Shannon replied, "People down there still ride their horses into town to save gas."

Meanwhile…

"Ride'em Sam!" yelled a girl with red and black hair. She was about five feet five with chocolate brown eyes.

The little boy sitting on the fence next to her also yelled, "Come on Ma! Stay on him!" The woman they were yelling at was riding a two year old, brown and white painted colt.

"We can do this all day Arrow!" the woman hollered at the bucking colt. After what seemed like forever, but was only three more minutes, the little horse was finally tired enough that he stopped bucking. Horse and rider were both panting heavily as the small woman gently nudged the colt's sides with her legs to get him walking. Fifteen minutes later she was giving the sweaty youngster a bath to get all the sweat and dirt off him. Once that task was finished, she walked Arrow into her seven horse barn and placed him in his respective stall.

"We'll try again tomorrow Arrowhead," Sam said as she poured slightly warm water into his water bucket.

"It's six-thirty Jack," Mia said as Sam walked out of the barn, "Shannon said he'd be here around eight."

"Okay," Sam replied, "Colton, why don't you go feed Narnia and then get cleaned up? Shannon's brining some friends and I'm sure they don't want their fingers chewed off by a hungry lizard."

"Okay Ma," Colton said excitedly, "Don't forget to feed Zues and the kittens!" Sam smiled as she watched her five year old son run back to their small three bedroom house before turning to walk into an empty stall that housed three calico kittens and a black lab.

"Hey Zues," Sam greeted the dog with a small pat on the head, "You taking care of these three rascals?" She fed the dog and kittens, and then refilled their water bowels.

"Ya'll behave," she lightly ordered as she closed the stall door. Before leaving, she checked the doggy door on the stall to make sure that Zues could go in and out but not the kittens since they were still too small to be wandering around the barn.


	3. Chapter 3 The Galloping Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the few characters who do not appear in the WWF Corporation …they are their own people

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the few characters who do not appear in the WWE Corporation …they are their own people.

"How are we going to get to the ranch?" Amy asked as she and the three wrestlers got their bags from the baggage claim. They each wore hats to attempt to disguise themselves from the people around. Sure they liked their fans, but this was their vacation time and all they wanted was to get to the ranch and get settled in.

"Mia is supposed to meet us out front in about five minutes," Shannon replied, "It'll be a thirty minute drive to the ranch."

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" Jeff asked as he looked around outside the airport. All you could see was small rolling hills for as far as the eye could see. The airport itself was relatively small.

"Well," Shannon said, "We'll figure out which room is ours, then we'll eat, and probably sit around and talk. Tomorrow Sam and Colton can give us a tour of the ranch."

"Colton doesn't have school tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Nope," Shannon answered, "He's out of school for the summer so we'll be down for most of his break."

"That reminds me," Amy stated, "How long did Vince give us off?"

"Three months!" Jeff yelled as he did a little happy dance, "He finally decided that we needed a long break. Said he didn't want us to break anymore bones for a while."

"Good," Matt said, "My body could use the time off." The four friends sat down on the curb for another ten minutes before a black 2005 King Ranch edition Ford F250 pulled up to them and stopped.

"Damn Mia, what took you so long?" Shannon asked as he, Jeff, and Matt placed theirs and Amy's bags in the bed of the truck, "And whose truck is this? It's huge."

"I had to stick around to make sure the colt Sam's breaking in didn't hurt her," came the reply from the driver, "And Sam bought it to pull the four and eight horse trailers."

"Anyways," Shannon continued, "Mia this is Jeff, Matt, and Amy. Guys this is Mia; she helps Sam out with the ranch."

"It's nice to meet ya'll," Mia said in her southern drawl, "Now, everyone in the truck. With any luck we'll be at the Gallopin' Rose by eight forty-five."

"The Galloping Rose?" Amy asked as the five of them got in the truck.

"Oh yeah," Shannon said, slapping his forehead, "The Galloping Rose is the name of the ranch. Sam named it that because when she first bought the place, she had an old grey mare named Rose. The horse had gone lame so many times that Sam just turned her loose to go where ever she wanted. About a month after moving in, Sam looks out the kitchen window, and there's Rose, runnin' circles around the house and barn."

"Rose died two years later from colic," Mia stated, "Sam was able to teach Colton the basics on her before she did though."

"On another topic," Jeff said, quickly feeling the sadness begin to settle over them, "What's with this horse that Sam is training?"

"His name is Arrowhead," Mia explained, "He's already put five wranglers in the hospital and killed a dog. But that was the dog's fault," she quickly added.

"How long has she been working with him?" Matt asked.

"Today made here weeks," Mia answered, "She was finally able to get on him today and he bucked for about five minutes. I ain't never seen nor heard of a horse going for that long. Anyway, he was so tired afterwards that he didn't even try to fight Sam when she made him walk around the round pin."

"What are her horses' names?" Amy asked as she turned from looking out the window.

"Well," Mia replied, "There's Shadow, he's a fifteen year old, black, Lusitano stud; then there's Lilly, she's a 3 year old palomino filly. Then there's Rocky, a five year old buckskin gelding; he belongs to Colton. Then we have the twins, Zoe and Cloe; their black and white paints, they just turned four."

"Does Colton still have that lizard I gave him?" Shannon asked as they drove through the main gate to the Galloping Rose.

"Actually yes," Mia answered with a small laugh, "He named her Narnia. She sleeps at the foot of his bed at night with him"

Sam looked up from the grill when she heard Mia pull in. She smiled when Shannon hung out the window and yelled her name; then laughed when two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in.

"Here's the barbecue sauce Ma," Colton said as he ran up to her.

"Thank you Colt," she replied, "Why don't you go and help Mia get your cousin and his friends situated inside then come help me?"

"Sure Ma," Colton said, and then ran over to the big, black truck. Sam smiled when she heard laughter and barking.

"Get off me, Callie!" she heard Shannon yell. She turned to see her golden retriever, Callie, standing on Shannon's chest, pinning him to the ground, and licking his face.

"Callie, come!" she called with a laugh, "Shannon go wash up. You know where your room is."

Jeff was practically rolling on the ground with laughter as Callie lay down near Sam and Matt helped Shannon up off the ground.

"Thanks Sammie," he called. Sam picked up a bottle of Mountain Dew® and threw it over her shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled, and once again, the other three wrestlers were being amused at his expense.

"Hey Ma!" Colton yelled from the house, "I found the tiki torches! I can't reach them though."

"I'll help ya little man," Jeff offered. Sam turned and watched a tall, attractive guy, with chin length, crimson red hair, follow Colton inside the house. Mia and the other two were already inside so she turned back to the grill.


	4. Chapter 4 Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the few characters who do not appear in the WWF corporation…they are their own people

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the few characters who do not appear in the WWE corporation…they are their own people.

"So Shan," Sam said as everyone sat down at the bench near the grill, "Are you gonna introduce everyone? Or do we have to do it ourselves?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Shannon apologized, "Sam, this is Jeff, Matt, and Amy. Guys, this is Sam and her son Colton; who Jeff already met."

Sam looked over each of them as she put the steaks and ribs on the table. Matt was about six-one or six-two; buff with chocolate brown eyes (I think), and shoulder length black hair. He wore a black, button up shirt with the Hardy Boyz symbol on the back, and camouflage cargo pants. Amy was roughly five-seven with mid-back length, red hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a blue, denim skort (half skirt, half shorts...their comfortable) and a sleeveless, white, button up shirt that showed her curves. Then her eyes landed on Jeff. He was about six-one and had chin length red, blonde, and blue, and green hair, with bright green eyes. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a white tank-top, and a light blue bandanna to hold his hair back.

"Well," Sam said as she sat down, "Dig in."

Shannon and Colton were the first two to dive for the ribs as Jeff and Matt went for the steaks.

"Hey!" Amy yelled, "Save some for us!"

After everyone had settled down and started eating, Sam said, "Hey Shannon."

He looked up from his food. "What?" he asked.

"You know your tag-team partner, James Yun(Jimmy Wang Yang)? He moved down here last week," she replied.

"Really?" Amy wondered, "He didn't tell us."

"He told the only reason he didn't tell anyone, was because he wanted to be able to go home and not have a bunch of people trying to see him," Sam answered, "He wanted his privacy."

"Well that's cool," Shannon commented, "Maybe we can go visit him while we're here."

"Yeah," Jeff added, "We could put on a little tag-team match demo."

"You know what would be really cool?" Mia asked, "Is, if you can, you guys could come down a few times throughout the school year and put on a small exhibition for the wrestling classes."

"Yeah," Colton agreed, "The guys at school would love that."

"We'll talk to Vince and see what we can do," Matt replied.

"Oh yeah," Shannon stated, "Amy was wondering if you could teach her how to ride."

"I don't suppose why not," Sam replied, "She can ride Rocky; he's gentle enough. But we'll have to wait until I send Arrowhead back to his owners. Training him is taking most of my days and by the time I get done working him each day, its time to feed, eat supper, then go to bed. I got to wok with him again tomorrow so Mia and Colton can give you a tour of the ranch and get you out on the trails."

"Which pasture are the cattle in?" Mia asked

"They're in the west pasture; I put a red rope around the gate. And I'm going to turn Zoe and Cloe out in the north pasture tomorrow. Come on Colton," Sam said, "It's time for you to get ready for bed."

"Ok ma," Colton said, and the two of them disappeared inside the house.

"Sam doesn't talk much does she?" Matt asked.

"I do what I can to help out around here," Mia replied, "But even with my help she's rarely ever able to slow down long enough to enjoy this place like she use to."

"She needs to get away from all the work," Shannon stated, "Just go on a vacation with Colton."

"She would never leave this place for more than a day," Mia said, "She doesn't trust anyone else with this place. Sam would call every hour of every day to check on things. Plus, some of her neighbors ain't too friendly. If you know what I mean."

"Well you know what?" Jeff asked, "Tomorrow she is going to have fun. I am not going to let her work at all." Shannon and the others looked at Jeff as though he was crazy.

"Good luck with that," Shannon said as he gathered the paper plates and threw them in the trash, "And what's with her neighbors?"

"Well most of them just don't like the fact that a woman, let alone a single mom, is running a successful ranch when they are struggling," Mia explained, "But one guy, John Benning; he has been trying for years to buy this place. Each and every time he asks, Sam turns him down. He asked again last week, and when Sam said no, he said that he would have this place no matter what it took. Two days later we found the fence in the south pasture down and three of our cows and two calves were dead from coyotes and the mule that we keep in that pasture was missing. Thing is, we check fences every day, and that fence had perfect earlier that day. We found hoof prints near there; looked like someone drug the t-post out of the ground with a rope."

"Why hasn't she called the police?" Shannon asked, "Or at least called me."

"Because one, she didn't want to worry you," Mia replied, "And two, we can't prove that Mr. Benning was the one that done it. Without proof the judge would say that we didn't check the fence good enough and that our mule probably just wandered off and was killed. We're not the first ones for this to happen to. There was a ranch on the other side of town that John had been trying to buy. When the owners said no, their barn was burnt down on July 4th; just two weeks after they refused to sell. Everyone knows that it wasn't an accident, but no one can prove it."

"I think right now we should all just go to bed and worry about this tomorrow," Amy stated. Every one else agreed, except Shannon who was unusually quiet, and Mia showed each of them where they would sleep.


End file.
